


Anniversary

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: John and Sherlock had another fight and as usual, Sherlock missed the obvious. Or was that John?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompt Challenges [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wild card prompt on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)
> 
> This is for the center image of my bingo card and I had chosen to interpret it as argument... although the argument is more of a side element in this little double drabble!

"Are you having another domestic?" Mrs Hudson said after John had passed her on the stairs in a hurry.

Sherlock sighed and didn't comment. Mrs Hudson could read their moods rather well, especially when they had a row like now. There wasn't any need to comment on it.

It had been a rather silly argument as well. At least in his opinion. Why would it matter if he wanted to eat out today or not? Sure today was the one year anniversary of them admitting that they wanted more than just living together, but he saw no reason to waste precious time on elaborate rituals for it. Especially since he had gone to the trouble of getting John a new bottle of that whiskey he liked to drink along with some dark chocolate that could easily be used for other means.

Not that John had noticed his present standing on the table as he was far too busy trying to talk him into going out for food.

"Did John forget his whiskey?" Mrs Hudson suddenly said, clearly spotting the bottle. Sherlock couldn't help himself but smile; at least someone had noticed his effort.

"It's a present for him," Sherlock said.

Mrs Hudson bustled around a bit more, clearly tidying up a bit as she often did, before she said, “What have you done and is John likely to come back today?”

“He’s upset that I refused to go out today. I don’t understand why it’s necessary to eat out on an anniversary. It’s much more convenient to just order something,” Sherlock said, “I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“Anniversary? Ah yes, is that today? Would it have been really that much trouble to eat out?”

Sherlock scowled, glad that he was facing the wall and not Mrs Hudson. Wasn’t a relationship about something that both partners wanted? So why was it so strictly necessary that he do something that he loathed with every fibre of his being just to make John happy? Surely, John would have been happy with privately celebrating their anniversary?

Then again, it wasn’t as if John had staid long enough to even listen to his plans. He had just flown off the handle at his refusal to go on a date for their anniversary.

For a fleeting moment, Sherlock wondered if that said anything about his usual treatment of John that John had assumed that he simply didn’t want to acknowledge their anniversary. It certainly had sounded like that is what John believed when he had told him off for his refusal.

Sherlock sighed, but didn’t answer Mrs Hudson. She should know that he hardly cared about social conventions. Soon enough she left again and he was left in blissful silence. How utterly boring. It most certainly wasn’t what he had planned.

Had he known that John would be this difficult, he could have just told Lestrade that he was free to work on that case he been invited to. As a matter of fact, he could just as easily call Lestrade to tell him that he was free after all.

As he was contemplating this, he heard John coming up the stairs. That was unusually quick. He hadn’t really expected John back until late into the night, if not the following morning.

“Did you really tell Lestrade that you were too busy to help on that case?”

Now that made sense. Apparently John had gone to talk with Lestrade. These two had struck up an uncanny friendship over him. Specifically, over his behaviour.

“Just what are you busy with, if you don’t want to go out with me?”

“I much rather prefer staying here,” Sherlock finally said. He could hear John picking up the bottle of whiskey.

Maybe they would still have a nice anniversary. He hoped that it would at least be satisfactory for John and not the cause of another argument. These were far too tiring.


End file.
